Spookshow (Earth-18)
Project Zarathustra When an alien ship crashed in Wiltshire, England the Spookshow went to investigate it, when they got there they found the death body of an alien and advanced technology like they've never seen before. Doctor Gargunza used that technology and the alien DNA to create three superhumans out of three orphaned Air Force children (Michael Moran, Jonathan Bates, and Richard Dauntless) as part of Project Zarathustra, the project consisted of creating superhuman alter-ego bodies for the boys that they could swap with their normal ones by saying a secret word, keeping their memories and gaining a range of superhuman abilities, and while the other body wasn't used it would be deposit in a "infraspace" where it wouldn't be harmed or age. In secret from the Spookshow, Doctor Gargunza had three more specimens besides the three boys: A girl, another boy, and a dog. The boy, Young Nastyman, was used as a villain to the Miracleman Family in Doctor Gargunza's para-reality, one day he was able to break out of the Gargunza's control, escaped Gargunza's secret lab, and went on a rampage. This forced Gargunza to released the Miracleman Family from their dreamlike state to try and stop him. Miraclewoman (Avril Lear) was able to find Young Nastyman and he was killed by a volcano in a battle against her. After those events the government was scared of superhumans so they tried to end Project Zarathustra by killing the boys with an atomic bomb. In that explosion Richard Dauntless died, Michael Moran became amnesic, and Jonathan Bates was able to escape the bomb and disappeared. Gargunza killed his assistant Doctor Fabian and also disappeared knowing the government would come after him after what he did. Project Zarathustra 2.0 Years later the Spookshow tried to replicate Gargunza's work by creating Big Ben, but they weren't exactly successful, while he gained a number of superhuman abilities similar, but to a lesser extent than the subjects created by Gargunza, he was completely out of his mind so they brainwashed him and programmed him into believing he was a superhero fighting for his country against the Russians. When Spookshow realized Miracleman was alive they sent an assassin named Evelyn Cream to learn of Miracleman real identity and kill him, Evelyn Cream eventually was able to learn his true identity but became Miracleman's ally instead of killing him. Cream decided he was going to help Michael uncover his past and his origins, so they went to the old Project Zarathustra bunker. When they got there the Spookshow used all the weapons they had to try and beat Miracleman, but nothing damaged him. As a last resort they used Big Ben, telling him Miracleman was a Russian agent named Major Molotov, but he also wasn't able to do anything, being easily beaten with just one hit from Miracleman. After all this Sir Dennis Archer resigned and presumably the Spookshow was terminated. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}